Mixed Up in Paris: Sequel
by ohmyglob567
Summary: When best friends Kassandra, Alicia, and new girl Kenny go to Paris and one girl is mistaken as a wealthy family's daughter, what drama will happen as they leave their boyfriends behind?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story that is based on Monte Carlo the movie! It has many differences though, there is a new character in it, and it has my three favorite guys, Ethan, Benny, and Rory! I deleted my previous one because it was just completely messed up, so here is my new fixed one!**

**~Kassandra**

Alicia's P.O.V

My best friend, Kass and I live in White Chapel and we've finally got a break from fighting vamps, zombies, wolves, and more supernatural junk! Also there has been no sign of Jessie, Zack, or Keanah so we were fine…..for now. (Check Love at Last to know who they are). It was winter break and we had no plans at all, the only highlight of our vacation was that we were going to meet our old preschool friend. We were slumped on the couch watching a movie, and having completely nothing to do. Usually Kass would have her eyes glued to the screen, but she couldn't focus watching it. She was upset at her boyfriend Ethan, he promised her he would make some alone time with her, but something keeps getting in the way for him. Then suddenly something vibrated the couch. It was Kass's phone. She looked at the screen and ignored it.

"Let me guess, it's Ethan." I said.

She sighed. "Ya." Kass said.

"Maybe he wants to apologize to you, about bailing on you so much." I said trying to reassure her.

"I doubt it. He probably is just going to say sorry and then he is just going to hang out with Benny and Rory." She said.

"Well they are his friends; he does need some guy time." I said. "Just forgive him."

She shrugged and looked down at her fiddling hands.

Then my phone beeped and I got a text from Ethan,

**From: Ethan Morgan**

**Hey, is Kass there?**

I replied,

**Yes, why?**

I never got a response back. Then 8 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I walked up from the couch and opened the door to reveal Ethan.

"Hey can I talk to Kass?" Ethan asked.

I motioned him to come in, which he did.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Oh no. I really don't want to talk to Ethan now. He walked inside and came to me. He never had a girlfriend before besides me; he _was_ new to the whole couple fighting commotion.

"Kass, can we talk, alone." He said.

I shrugged and I got up from the couch and he led me outside. I shut the door behind me and turned to him to hear what he has to say.

"I know, I keep bailing on you, and I'm sorry." He said. "I'm still new to all this boyfriend stuff."

I just kept quiet.

"Please. I also still need to hang out with my best buds too. I really enjoy hanging out with you too." Ethan said. "Don't think I'm just going to ignore you."

I smiled. I know he tries to be the best boyfriend, and he really is. The thought of him coming to Alicia's house and apologizing to me is really sweet.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked. I looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled.

"Of course I do." I said. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We let go and we were going to kiss, until we were interrupted by, "Hey dude!"

It was Benny, Alicia's boyfriend.

"Dude." Ethan said annoyed.

He saw that my arms were on his neck and his were on my waist and he got the hint.

"Oh, you guys were going to, um…canoodle." He said awkwardly. "I'm just going to go inside with Alicia.

He walked inside and we were alone at last! As we leaned in we were interrupted by, "R-money is here!"

"Rory!" Ethan said annoyed again.

"What?" Rory asked.

Then a dark blue Prius car pulled up in the drive way.

Kennedy's P.O.V

I finally arrived here at White Chapel from Chicago! It was a long ride but it was worth it. I finally was going to meet my best friends Kass and Alicia again! Back then, when we were in preschool, we all grew an amazing friendship together. But I sadly spent a short 3 months there and had to leave since my parents got a job transfer from California to Chicago. We've seen each other during summer breaks and stuff, but that all ended once we were the age of 11. At least we are going to reunite after so long!

I made my way up the drive way and I saw a girl with long wavy brunette hair, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was about to kiss a guy that was a medium height, had dark hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a graphic t-shit, and kaki cargo pants. As they were about to kiss, her eyes cornered me and she pushed the guy out of the way, and ran to me.

"OMG! Kenny it's you! You're finally here!" She said giving me a hug. This is definitely Kass.

Then a taller girl with dark hair, and light green eyes made her way to me.

"Kenny! It's been so long!" She said giving me a hug. That's Alicia.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said hugging them both.

Then a tall boy with hair that looks like it's been blow dried back came out.

"Uh, who are the boys?" I asked motioning to them.

"Oh, this is Ethan, my boyfriend." Kass said motioning to the medium height boy with dark hair. He shyly smiled and waved.

"This is Benny my man." Alicia said pointing to the tall boy.

I nodded. Then I noticed the short blonde boy with blue eyes, and a plaid shirt.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Rory." Alicia said not very amazed like.

I have to admit, he is pretty cute.

Rory's P.O.V

When I saw the girl about our age walk out of the car, I was completely stunned. She was just so gorgeous, the way her auburn hair just spilled over her shoulders, the way her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight….she was just stunning! My mouth completely fell to the floor. I snapped out of it and got my confidence back and headed my way to her.

"Hey, I'm Rory!" I said.

"I'm Kennedy. But I prefer Kenny." She said.

I froze and stared at her beauty.

"Uh, hello?" She asked.

"Oh sorry!" I snapped out of it.

Before I could get words out of my mouth, I was interrupted by Alicia's mom parking in front of the house and running up to Alicia with…..three plane tickets.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters up soon!**_

_**Kenny/Kennedy is my FF BFF TheCheerleaderWannabe! Check her stories out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's P.O.V

Alicia's mom was running up the drive way with tree tickets.

"Alicia! I know you've always wanted to go to Europe, so I bought you, Kenny, and Kassandra tickets to go together!" She announced. "It will be your early birthday gift."

"By ourselves?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Her mom said.

Alicia snatched the tickets away from her hands and ran to Kass and Kenny.

She was whispering to the girls, and then Kass blurted out, "OMG! No freaking way!"

"Wow! I just arrived at White Chapel and now I get to go to Paris?" Kenny yelled excitedly.

They were all jumping up and down yelling and screaming in excitement. Well Alicia didn't really jump and squeal like them.

"So when do we leave?" Alicia asked her mom.

"Next week." Her mom said.

"I can't wait!" Kass squealed.

Then her mom went inside.

"So you're going to go to Paris, where there are French guys." Benny said.

"Ya, is there a problem?" Alicia asked.

"No, but….what if some hot French guy flirts with you?" Benny asked.

Then that thought hit me. What if some guy flirts with our girlfriends? Any guy there can charm a girl, and they might dump us! They can't go, plus Jessie, Zack, Sarah, or Keanah might track them down and might hurt them! It's better if they stay here and be protected by us.

"You guys can't go." I blurted out.

"Why not?" Kass asked.

"Because it's not safe." I said.

"How is it not safe?" Kass asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because there are vampires after you, such as Jessie, Sarah, Keanah, even Zack!" I whispered. We didn't need Kenny to know what happens in our town. "They can hunt you down!"

"Ethan, it's really sweet that you don't want us to get hurt, but we can take care of ourselves." Kass said.

"Still! There are other guys out there in Paris too! They can hurt you guys!" I yelled.

"So technically you don't trust me?" Kass asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No, that's not wh….." I started.

"Just save it!" Kass said angrily walking away from me.

I just don't want her to get hurt, or a guy to steal her from me! Wow! Did I just think that?

Benny's P.O.V

"Alicia you can't leave." I said following her in the house.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because!" I yelled.

"Benny, I love you to pieces, no French guy is going to come between us." Alicia said kissing me on the lips.

"Your right," I said. "Hope you have fun."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I trust her, but I still think she shouldn't go. There are amazing looking model guys in Paris! What if they flirt with her…..

Rory's P.O.V

As Ethan and Benny were trying to figure things out with their girlfriends, I needed to play it cool with Kenny. I confidently walked to her and leaned on the wall were she was.

"Hello there." I said smiling.

"Hi." Kenny said giggling.

"So, do you come here often?" I asked.

"Well no, I don't live in White Chapel, so…..ya." Kenny said.

"Oh…." That just made me look stupid.

"So do you like vampires? Like the guy from Dusk?" I asked.

"Well ya but I prefer wolves! Like that guy from teen wolf!" Kenny said.

"Oh….." I said. I need to step up my game! Why am I so nervous around her? I always talk to girls without any problems at all! Maybe I just really like her….or love her…..

Alicia's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm going to Paris! This is going to be really fun and interesting. I'm really surprised that Benny wasn't going crazy as usual. Well the guys left and Kass is mad at Ethan again, and Kenny looks like she is love-struck…

*A week later*

All of us were packed up and we all met at my house, but the guys wanted to say bye to us before we left.

They showed up at my door and Benny greeted me with a hug.

"Well, I'm going to miss you a bunch!" Benny said squeezing me tighter.

"Benny, you are crushing my bones." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He said releasing the hug.

I kissed him leisurely for a while and then we pulled away. Then I gave him one last hug.

Then the taxi was out front. I kissed him once more and walked out the door.

Kenny's P.O.V

I'm starting too really like Rory! He is so cute and nerdy! He is adorable how he tries to use pick-up lines, but they tend to fail. I really want him to know I like him.

Kass was walking out the door but Ethan stopped her.

"Kass, I'll miss you." Ethan said leaning in for a kiss. She ducked down and ignored him and left out the door.

He sighed and looked sad.

Then I said bye to everyone, and I was walking out the door. But I had to do one more thing…..

I ran back to the front yard and went up to Rory. I kissed his cheek and whispered this in his ear, "Bye Rory. I'll miss you." Then I ran out the door and jumped in the cab and we drove off.

Kass, Kenny, Alicia's P.O.V

Now we're off to the airport!

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kennedy's P.O.V

*In the Cab*

I can't believe I kissed Rory! Well, I kissed his cheek, but still! I just wanted to give him a hint to show him I like him. My thoughts were interrupted by Kass saying,

"What did you do to Rory?" Kass asked.

"Nothing…."I said.

"No really tell me!" Kass asked. "Because he texted me saying "We had a good run, but I found someone else"."

"You guys dated?" I asked.

"NO! Before he met you he used to be girl crazy. He had a crush on Alicia and me." Kass said.

I was relieved; it would be awkward to date my best friend's ex. I still hope he isn't that girl crazy. I'll just tell her anyway.

"Well, I kissed him…" I said quietly.

"You guys already lip locked!" Alicia yelled surprised.

"No! I kissed his cheek!" I said.

"Oh. But I still never knew any girl would like Rory." Alicia said.

"Well, he isn't the brightest but he seems sweet and really cute." I said.

"AWW! Is someone in love?" Kass asked pinching my cheeks. I removed her hands from my face.

"Am not!" I said.

"That is a huge lie!" Kass said.

Then the car came to a stop and we were in the front of the airport. We stepped out and grabbed our luggage and walked to security.

Benny's P.O.V

Wow! I girl kissed Rory's cheek! Never knew it was possible.

"R-money has himself a girl now!" Rory said. "I better text Alicia and Kass to tell them I can't be theirs anymore."

Ethan and I rolled our eyes.

"Rory, they were never your girlfriends." Ethan said.

"Yes they were." Rory said.

Ethan put his face in his hands. "Oh my gosh Rory." Ethan said in his hands.

"You know I still feel like we shouldn't have let our girlfriends go to Paris without us." I said.

"I know! There are vampires after them!" Ethan said. "If Jessie, Zack, Sarah, or Keanah show up, Kenny is going to be suspicious, and she'll know White Chapel's secret."

"That too, but what if some hot French guy flirts with them." I said. That was my biggest concern.

"OMG! You're right! No hot French guy with an awesome French mustache is going to steel my Kenny!" Rory yelled.

"Guys, they wouldn't cheat on us like that." Ethan said.

"But Kass is mad at you and she can go shop around for some new guy!" I yelled.

Ethan was silent and started to think.

"But if that does happen, how are we going to stop that?" Ethan asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We'll grow a mustache and go to Paris and get them back!" Rory said.

"Wait, Rory's right!" I said.

"Grow a mustache?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not that. We'll go to Paris and see if no funny business is happening." I said.

"But, if we get caught they'll think we're stalking them or they'll think we're to over protected." Ethan said.

"No they won't!" I said.

"How are we supposed to get there, I don't have enough allowance money to pay for a ticket." Rory said.

"Why pay, when you got magic." I said with a smirk.

Alicia's P.O.V

When we were dropped off I didn't notice the time and we were late! We quickly ran out of the car and pushed are way through people! We managed to get through security quickly, and we were at the gate, it almost closed and we ran to the plane and we managed to get to our seats. Phew! We were all panting from all that running.

"At least we got to our seats." I said. "Now we can relax."

Then the plane took off and we were in the air.

"At least we can relax." Kass said.

"Attention, air passengers. There has been some sudden winds coming towards us, it will be a bumpy ride for now. Thank you." The flight attendant said.

"So much for relaxing now." Kenny said.

Kassandra's P.O.V

On the plane as we were sitting in our seats, I accidently touched Kenny's hand which got me into a vision….

*Vision*

I saw me outside on a balcony and I was watching a dark figure fly through the air. It was a silhouette of someone flying, they had wings! I couldn't make out who it was.

*End of Vision*

"Kass, are you ok?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, ya I'm fine." I said.

Why would she have that image on her? I just shrugged it off; this is supposed to be a relaxing vacation with no strange White Chapel supernatural stuff. I decided to take a nap, so I drifted to sleep.

*8 hours later*

"We are now landing, please buckle up." The flight attendant said waking me up.

"Well that was a nice nap." I said stretching.

Kenny and Alicia nodded as they stretched too.

It was already night. We looked out the window to see the whole city lit up with lights! It was gorgeous. We landed and we walked to the luggage claim area.

*20 minutes later*

We were still standing there with no bags! Everyone left with their luggage; we were the only ones there. There was no luggage left.

"Great they lost our luggage!" Alicia yelled.

"What? No! I brought such beautiful clothing!" I said.

"Well, this sucks." Kenny said.

"Let's just go to our hotel. It'll be better there." Alicia said.

We nodded and we hailed a cab. We headed to our hotel, which looked nothing like the brochure.

"Um, I guess were here." Kenny said.

We walked inside and the room was awful! It was filthy with dust and cobwebs everywhere. The bed had sheets that haven't been washed for years! The pillows had crumbled newspapers as stuffing!

"This isn't what I paid for." Alicia said. "I guess we're going to have to suck it up and deal with it!"

"EWW! Deal with this for 2 weeks!" I said disgusted.

"Let's just go to bed." Kenny said.

We shrugged and slipped into the disgusting covers.

Kennedy's P.O.V

They were both asleep, and my wings were tucked in very tightly. I needed to let them out, so I decided to go for a nice fly around the city. Luckily there was a balcony in this ugly hotel. I stepped outside and climbed on the edge of the rail, I let my shimmery green wings out and jumped off the ledge. I made circles in the air and the wind going through my hair felt amazing! Then I saw someone come out on the balcony. Oh-no!

Kassandra's P.O.V

I felt some light gleam on my face. I woke up to see the balcony door opened, I stood up to go close it, when I noticed Kenny wasn't in her bed. I walked outside to see…..Kenny flying? She had green wings that shimmered. She spotted me and her face expression looked like I wasn't supposed to see this. This was in my vision!

"What are you?" I asked in shocked.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kennedy's P.O.V

"What are you?" Kass asked in shock.

Did this really have to happen now? She already saw me flying and she saw the wings, so I have to tell her the truth and she is my best friend.

I took a deep breath. "I'm a fairy." I said.

She was still shocked and didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't believe me, but how would someone not believe me if you can see wings on my back? Then she finally said something.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kass asked.

"Because I don't want the word out about fairy's being real." I said.

"So are there certain kinds of fairies?" Kass asked.

"Ya! I'm an elemental fairy. I can combine all the elements together which technically makes me pretty powerful which I become a warrior fairy." I said.

"Oh that's cool!" Kass said excitedly. "So you can like fly everywhere and stuff!"

I nodded. "Yup! Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest." I said.

"Do your parents know?" Kass asked.

"No, I don't want them to think they have some non-normal kid." I said.

"Well, you're not alone." Kass said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm a seer." She said. A seer? What the heck is that?

"What's a seer?" I asked.

"It's a person who can get visions of the future or past and it transfers to you by touching another person." Kass said. "That's why I blanked out on the plane. I had a vision of you flying."

"Wow. What about Alicia?" I asked.

"She's a wizard." I said.

"Really?" I asked.

Kass nodded and went to go get Alicia.

"What do you want?" Alicia asked tiredly.

Kass whispered in her ear.

"You told her?" Alicia asked madly.

"I told her because she's different like us." Kass said. Kass looked at me signaling me to show her.

I let my wings out again and Alicia's eyes went wide.

"Wow!" Alicia said.

Then Alicia grabbed her wand and made a chair turn into a snake.

"Why did you do that?" Kass shrieked.

"To prove I'm a wizard." Alicia said.

"Oh, well change it back! I hate snakes!" Kass screamed.

"Gosh!" Alicia said turning it back into a chair.

Then I thought. "Do Rory, Ethan, and Benny know about this?" I asked.

"Of course! Benny is a spell master just like me and Ethan is a seer just like Kass." Alicia said.

"What about Rory?" I asked.

Kass and Alicia looked at each other.

"Don't get freaked out about this but, Rory's a full vampire." Kass said.

That did kind of freak me out. What if he bites me or something?

"But don't worry, he doesn't bite." Alicia said. I was relieved.

"He's nothing like our other friend Erica." Kass said. "She will bite anyone."

"Well, I'm glad I told you guys." I said.

"Let's get some sleep; we can't be late for the tour bus tomorrow." Alicia said yawning.

"Ok, good night everyone." Kass said walking back inside and slipping into the nasty covers.

I tucked my wings back in and laid on the bed. I'm glad I told them, now I don't have to keep it a secret from them anymore.

Ethan's P.O.V

I can't believe Benny is making us go to Paris to make sure our girlfriends aren't cheating on us. I mean I know Kass is upset with me, but I know she wouldn't cheat on me.

"Ok are we ready?" Benny asked.

"Ya sure." I said. I had a backpack filled with maps of the city, English to French dictionary, and a picture of Kass to show people if they've seen her. Benny and Rory did the same except with pictures of Alicia and Kenny.

"Ready!" Rory said with a scribbled black mark on his upper lip.

"Dude, what the heck is that?" Benny asked.

"What is what?" Rory asked.

"That stuff on your upper lip." Benny said.

"Oh, that is my French mustache to impress Kenny and she will be all over me." Rory said.

"It looks like you got a marker and drew it on." I said.

"That's exactly what I did!" Rory said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go!" Benny said.

We gathered around each other.

"Transport, export, Paris, France!" Benny yelled and a white light went around us. The next thing I knew we were on a mountain.

"Are we even in Paris?" Rory asked.

"Yup, we're just on top of a mountain. We have to get down it, because Paris is down there." I said pointing down to the beautiful city.

Kassandra's P.O.V

We woke up and we had to leave the hotel to go meet the tour bus. We had to go with the same clothing we had on yesterday! We left the hotel and met up with the bus. Our first stop was the Louvre.

The tour guide lady was a short pale lady with a black pencil skirt, black and white long sleeve shirt, and had short black hair that looked like it was plastered on her head. She looked like a typical French woman.

"This is the Louvre; it is one of the most famous art museums known." She said with her French accent. "Ok moving on."

"Aren't we going to go inside the museum?" I asked.

"No." She said practically spitting on my face. "There is too much to see."

We went back to the bus and our next stop was the Eiffel tower. Before we were there we saw this beautiful house that looked like a castle almost and it overlooked the water.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the house.

"It is the home of the wealthiest family of all of Europe." She said.

"Are we going to visit it?" Alicia asked.

"No!" She said.

"She spit on my face." Alicia said.

Finally a couple minutes later our bus came to a stop. We stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower!

Kennedy's P.O.V

We stepped out of the bus and the Eiffel tower was huge! It was beautiful as well! The scenery was filled with rows and rows of colorful flowers and fresh cut grass. We headed to the elevator which took us straight to the top. When the doors opened we saw all of Paris from up here.

"This is gorgeous!" Kass said as she walked to the railing. It completely was gorgeous, the buildings, the monuments, the shops, the people, everything!

I joined Kass to see the view and Alicia was looking through the telescope thing. Then Kass nudged my arm.

"That guy hasn't got his eyes off you." She said pointing to a tall blonde man, with blue eyes, and he was muscular. He saw me looking at him and he waved at me with a smile. I waved back with an awkward smile. I just looked away and kept enjoying the view. Then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see the blonde guy.

"Hello mate." He said with a smile and his hand out. He must be Australian.

"Hi I'm Kenny." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Angus." He said.

"Hey Alicia isn't that our tour bus?" Kass asked.

"Ya, why?" Alicia said.

"Because it's leaving without us." Kass said.

"OMG! Let's go, let's go!" Alicia said running.

"OMG!" Kass said grabbing my arm running.

"All see you later." Angus said.

We were running down the stairs trying to reach the bus before it left. We finally got down and we were running like crazy to the bus, but by the time we reached it, it left!

"Great! We lost our luggage, got a sucky hotel, and now our tour bus left us!" Alicia screamed.

"It can't be worst." Kass said.

Then a minute later rain started to pour on us.

"Spoke too soon." I said.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know some people might not like my story but I'm still going to continue it because I like it the way it is, so thank you. Thank you to all who support and enjoy my stories. Love ya guys! **

**~Kassandra**

Kassandra's P.O.V

Now the rain was pouring on us harder and harder. We had to go back to our hotel! We all ran back to it, and we pushed our way through people, by now we were soaking wet. We reached our hotel and we seem awful! We were shivering cold, soaking wet, and we probably have a cold by now! We went to the hotel's public bathroom to go see what we look like. We walked in and headed our way to the sinks. We looked into the mirror and we saw three tourists that have no idea what they were doing in such a huge city alone.

"This trip sucks." Alicia said.

"It isn't that awful, we did see the Eiffel tower." I said trying to light up the mood.

"Ya, but now our only clothes we had are soaking wet!" Kenny said.

"I'm going to use the can." Alicia said walking into the bathroom stall.

"Ok then…." I said.

"Our trip isn't so bad; you met some hot Australian guy." I said.

"Ya, but I still like Rory." Kenny said.

"You mean love?" I said teasing her.

She shot me a look.

"Just admit it." I said.

"I don't love him; I just have a crush on him." Kenny said.

"Lies, you do love him." I said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

She so loved him.

Then Alicia walked in the bathroom with dry new clothing. She looked like a wealthy girl; I thought she was in the bathroom.

"Lisa we have to get out of here. Let's travel somewhere!" Alicia said with a French accent.

Kenny and I couldn't help but stare.

Then Alicia looked at us.

"It's very rude to stare!" Alicia said. "Stupid tourists."

"That's rude Alicia!" Kenny said.

"Who the heck is Alicia? My name is Camille and I'm very wealthy unlike you two." Camille said harshly. Then she went back to her phone.

"New York? That's amazing. Meet you at the airport now, see you!" Camille said.

Camille looked at us and said, "Ugh!" then she walked away.

Then Alicia came out of the stall.

If that wasn't her, then….

Kenny looked at her in the mirror.

"You look just like her!" I said.

"Like who?" Alicia asked.

"Some rich chick named Camille." Kenny said. "She was mean but she looks completely like you!"

Alicia shrugged and we walked out the door. Then we were surrounded by paparazzi's taking photos of us, and all we could see was flashing lights and we could barely see.

"Camille! Please tell us about your banquet party tomorrow we would love some sneak peeks!" Some reporter said. Then some guy pulled Alicia, Kenny, and I away from the swarm.

"Ladies just pose for one photo and we must leave." He said.

Then Alicia went with it and posed in between Kenny and me.

"Thank you ladies!" A man said to us.

Then we were led to a limo.

"Camille, why are you soaking wet? You must get home; we will provide a room for your friends if you want." The guy said.

"That would be perfect." Alicia said with a French accent.

What is she doing? She can't pass as a rich chick!

Rory's P.O.V

We started walking down the hill and it had rocks and gravel all around it. It was getting tired along the way that I started to sweat!

"Couldn't you have transported us somewhere closer to the Eiffel tower or something?" Ethan said struggling.

"Sorry dude, I can't control were we land!" Benny said.

"Hey dude, what happen to your "mustache"" Benny said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "It's right here!" I said pointing to my upper lip.

"Well it kind of sweated off" Ethan said.

"Oh-no! I have to find a barber shop!" I screamed.

"Rory, you can only go to a barber shop for a mustache if you had a mustache. You just drew one on." Ethan said.

"Kenny won't want me! That mustache is the only thing that will get her into my arms!" I said.

They rolled their eyes.

Then I just noticed I could just fly down the mountain, because I am a vampire! I jumped and flew down the mountain.

"Hey! Rory we should stick together!" Ethan yelled.

Haha! Next stop the Eiffel Tower!

_**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! TheCheerleaderWannabe and I like texted sooo long last night, and we're still texting now! Lol! She is sooo funny please check her out people!**

Rory's P.O.V

I was flying throughout the city and it was awesome, I finally spotted the Eiffel Tower, I tried to land as perfectly and swiftly as possible. I almost accomplished it until I crashed into some guy causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oww!" I said holding my head.

"Watch it!" He said in an Australian accent. I thought I was in France not Australia.

"Sorry dude." I said.

"Whatever, just leave, if I stay here this girl I like might come. She seemed to like it here when I first saw her." He said.

"Ok….." I said. Rude dude! Hey that rhymes.

"Hey how did you crash into me, it seemed like you crashed from the air." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just ugh…" I panicked and punched him with my vampire strength making him get knocked out and I flew to go find a barber shop. Kenny can't see me until I have my mustache!

Kenny's P.O.V

We stepped into the limo and it was huge! It had a mini bar and everything!

"Alicia, we are going to eventually get caught!" Kass said.

"We could get in jail." I said.

"Guys we will have some fun for a couple of days and tell them the truth later." Alicia said.

"But…" Kass started but Alicia shushed her.

"We'll discuss this later." Alicia said.

Then our car came to a stop. We arrived at that beautiful castle we saw at the tour bus.

The driver opened our doors and we stepped outside.

"I can get used to this." Kass said.

I nodded. "Me too." I said.

We rushed up the polished wooden steps and two huge doors swung open. Two maids greeted us as we walked in. Then a lady in her mid-forties came up to Alicia.

"Darling, tomorrow is a big day so get some rest." She said. "But clean up first!"

"There are some extra guest rooms for your friends too." She said walking upstairs.

Two maids grabbed our arms and led us upstairs. They gave us baths in warm water with many scented bubbly soaps. Then we were given silk pajamas. Before we went to bed we decided to go to Alicia's room. I slowly opened her door and walked in to see Kass in silk pajamas as well and she was digging into Camille's closet.

"I never knew I would say this but, Alicia can I borrow your clothes?" Kass asked laughing.

Ethan's P.O.V

I can't believe Rory left us! Now we are going to get separated! Now it's just me and Benny.

"Well we lost Rory." Benny said.

"I know! Just to go find a stupid barber shop!" I said.

"At least we should stick together, so we don't get lost." I said.

"Ya, or else it would just cause more problems." Benny said.

After two hours we finally got off the mountain. We were walking through the streets of Paris and it was gorgeous! It reminded me of Kass and how she always wanted to come here. I wonder what she is doing now. Then a local street magazine vender had new copies of a local gossip magazine. On the front cover were three familiar girls. I tapped Benny's shoulder and led him to the news stand. I picked up the magazine and saw Alicia in the middle of Kass and Kenny! The title was **Daughter of Edwin Owens with New Canadian Friends. **Both of our eyes widened!

"Oh-no! French guys are going to be all over my girl!" Benny yelled.

Oh-no! Who the heck is Edwin Owens? Is he Alicia's real dad or something?

Alicia's P.O.V

After the girls left my room, I lied in bed and couldn't help but think about Benny. I really do miss him. I wonder what he is doing now. Probably he is just playing with his action figures or something. Hehe! I wonder what all of the guys are doing now…..

*Next Day*

I woke up and I saw a dress hanging on a hanger waiting for me to wear. I got up and washed my face, brushed my teeth that whole routine thing and I slipped on my dress. It came with heels and I hated the whole outfit! It wasn't my style. I walked downstairs to see Kenny and Kass sitting down on a huge table eating breakfast. Kenny was wearing skinny jeans with a navy blue top with a golden starfish brooch on the side and a red hair bow on her head, she looked very nautical. Then Kass was wearing blue jeans that went up to her knees and she was wearing a white tank top under a blue and white opened blouse. I joined them and a plate of eggs benedict were there waiting for me. I sat down and started to dig in. Then the same lady who were in her mid-forties sat down with us.

"Honey! Today is a huge day!" She said.

"Ya I got it! You keep saying that." I said annoyed.

"Well anyway at the banquet you will meet Prince Stephan of Monaco." She said. "You have to charm him up a little so he will fall in love with you and you guys will hopefully wed!"

My eyes widened! Did she just say wed?

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment! Sorry it was short!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alicia's P.O.V

I spit out my food from the shock! "Did you say wed?" I asked in a French accent.

"Yes why?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't I too young?" I said.

"You're never too young to be filthy rich!" She said laughing and walking away to her room.

To be rich? Isn't this family rich enough?

"I knew something would happen to us here!" Kass said panicking!

"Calm down I can fix this." I said.

"How? If we tell them the truth we will be thrown into jail!" Kenny screamed.

"I'll have something planned by Sunday!" I said.

"You better! I don't want to go to jail! I haven't even kissed Rory yet!" Kenny said. Then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Kenny said.

Kass and I nodded.

Kenny blushed a deep red and continued eating her food.

Then a maid came to us.

"Today your step mother wants you to go shopping for the banquet party tonight." She said.

"Ok, we shall." I said politely.

The maid smiled and left.

"We'll I guess we have to go shopping for this stupid banquet thing." I said annoyed. I really hated shopping!

Kennedy's P.O.V

We headed out to go shopping in Paris; I could tell Kass was really excited. We drove to shops in a freaking limo! How cool is that? We headed too many high-end boutiques with the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen. They were all dresses I've seen on the red carpet! Kass bought a long dark red dress that was strapless and went down to cover her legs, Alicia got a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps, and I got a sparkly lime green dress that had some black lace to it and it went perfectly with my wings!

*At the house*

It was two hours before the party and we all got washed up and we slipped on our dresses. I was completely in love with my dress! The way the shimmery green sparkles matched my wings, it went above my knees, and I added some black heels to it and some black dangling earrings too. Also a pearl bracelet and I wore my signature gold rose bud necklace. I never took it off ever since I was a baby. Kass wore her long strapless red dress and added some silver earring to it and some black heels too. Alicia wore her above the knee dark blue dress and she was wearing converses, it's her signature thing. Then her "stepmom" walked in with a beautiful dark blue diamond necklace. She came up to Alicia and put it on her.

"Now don't lose this, we're auctioning this on Sunday, this is the whole reason why we are having this banquet!" Her "stepmom" said. "Everything must be perfect!"

Alicia nodded.

"First of all, lose the converse! They look awful with that beautiful dress!" She commented. Alicia looked mad at her comment.

"And you," She said to Kass. "Throw your shoulders back and don't slouch!"

Then she spotted me. "You must take that necklace off! It's too tacky with all that color on you!" She screamed.

"No." I said. She looked at me evilly.

"What? You don't say no you have to follow my commands!" She screamed. "When I see you downstairs it better be off!" Then she slammed the door and left.

"Well she's nice." Kass said sarcastically.

"Guys, I can't take this necklace off!" I said.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because when I was a baby my parents gave this to me, it's my fairy necklace, it protects me from the evil spirits that lurk around in the world." I said.

"Just wear it I'm still wearing my converse no matter what!" Alicia said.

"Plus it looks sooo pretty on you!" Kass squealed.

"You guys ready?" Alicia asked.

We nodded and headed to the grand stair case. When we walked down together we were blinded by flashing lights taking pictures of us. We finally made our way to the dance floor and dining tables. Kass went to go see the dancers waltz around, and Camille's stepmom took Alicia with her, so I decided to just go stand at the food area.

As I was nibbling on small appetizers someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Angus.

"Hello Mate. Nice to see you again!" He greeted.

"Oh hi!" I said.

"I must say you look gorgeous!" He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said yes just to be polite, I just want to be friends nothing more. He took my hand and we started to waltz.

"You do know I wait for you every day at the Eiffel tower." He said.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Because when I saw you there, you seemed to love it up there, so I wait there to see you again." He said.

"Oh, that's nice. How did you get to this party anyway?" I asked.

"I'm the son of one of the wealthiest families of all of Australia." He said.

I nodded. I just noticed for an Australian he is pretty pale….

Alicia's P.O.V

My "stepmom" was leading me through a crowd of people just to introduce me to Prince Stephan. We finally met up with him and I was introduced.

"Stephan this is my lovely daughter Camille." My "stepmom" said.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling. "Do you care to dance?"

"No." I said. Why would I want to, I have a boyfriend that I love. Then my thoughts were interrupted by my "stepmom" kicking me in the shin.

"Say yes!" She whispered madly.

"Sure….I'll love too." I said in pain.

He smiled and took my hand to the dance floor. I hated every minute of it, I hate dancing with random guys.

"Pretend you are enjoying me and that you like me!" He said harshly.

Ok what's this guy's problem?

"If everyone knows we like each other than both of our families will get money!" He said.

Money? What are they hiding from me?

Kassandra's P.O.V

As I was enjoying the music and night life, I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a medium height man with black hair combed back, and he was wearing a tux.

"Bon Jour! I am Pierre." He said giving me a kiss on the hand.

"Hi I'm Kassandra." I said awkwardly.

"I must say you are divine. Will you please except a date with me tomorrow night on my yacht with my friends?" He asked.

A date? I shouldn't I have a boyrfriend.

"Sure." I said.

"Perfect!" He said walking away to his group of friends.

OMG! Why did I say yes? Ethan's my boyfriend why would I say yes? Maybe it was out of anger from the whole not trusting me thing.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters Soon! Please Comment! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Check these awesome people! Check out TheCheerleaderWannabe, LuvPeaceCandy, and MyBabysittersAVampireaholic! Thanks guys!**

Kennedy's P.O.V

The party was almost at an end, but after I finished dancing with Angus he wouldn't leave me alone! As reporters were giving "Camille", Kass, and I interviews Angus would wait by my side. They even asked me if we were dating! We were taking one more interview and took one more photo together in our beautiful dresses, then everyone has left and we headed back to our rooms. We slipped into our silk pajamas and we decided to have a "meeting" in Alicia's room.

I made my way to Alicia's room and she was sitting on her bad looking through a French gossip magazine and our faces were on the cover. Then Kass came in from the door. We all sat on the king size bed in a circle.

"You guys, that Australian dude, Angus won't leave me alone!" I said.

"It is obvious that he likes you." Kass said.

"I know, but people think I'm dating him, but I'm not and I still like Rory!" I said.

"Just stay away from him." Alicia said.

"I do, but he keeps following me!" I said.

"We'll find a way." Kass said.

"Also tonight it seems like that Prince Stephan guy is hiding something." Alicia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he told me we had to pretend to like each other so both our families would get money." Alicia said.

"Hmm, that's weird." I said.

Then Kass sat up straight and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You guys, I did something really bad. Like _really_ bad." Kass said.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"Ok, this Pierre guy said I was pretty and stuff, and he asked me out, and I said…..yes." She said.

"You what?" I yelled. "What about Ethan?"

"That's the problem! I don't even like Pierre! I don't know why I said yes!" Kass yelled.

"You must have said it out of anger from two days ago." I said.

"Ya your right." Kass said.

"So are you going to go?" Alicia asked.

"Going where?" Kass asked.

"To the date." I said.

"Well, I guess." Kass said.

"Ugh! So much boy problems!" Alicia yelled.

"Let's keep a promise that Rory, Ethan, and Benny don't find out about this." I said.

"Promise, they would've got jealous." Alicia said.

"Promise!" Kass said.

Benny's P.O.V

Ugh! We had to sleep in an alley! We never thought about staying at a hotel. We woke up with sore backs from the hard ground. We stood up and started to move on. We walked the streets of Paris once again; we looked around for them but no sign of them or Rory. Then our stomachs started to growl. We decided to stop by a Starbucks and get some coffee and some baked snacks. We found one and grabbed our coffees and cookies and found a table and sat down. They had a pile of magazines and I grabbed one that was just sent in this morning. It was another French gossip magazine. I looked at the cover and Alicia, Kennedy, and Kass were on the front again!

"Ethan look at this!" I said. I handed him the magazine and his eyes widened. He opened the magazine up and searched through pages and found the article about them.

"Camille Owens smash banquet party was filled with prince's from all over the world! Rumor says Prince Stephan and Camille may wed!" Ethan said reading from the magazine.

"Wed? Who's Camille?" I said.

"There's a picture of Alicia and some guy and it says it's a picture of Prince Stephan and Camille." Ethan said. I swapped the magazine out of his hands and looked at the picture.

"Why are they saying she is Camille? My girlfriend might get married!" I screamed.

Rory's P.O.V

I was walking around the city to find a barber shop but no luck! I guess I'll just have to use the good old marker. As I walked down the street a truck was unloading piles and piles of magazines, I walked by to see three familiar faces on the cover. I took one and saw Kenny, Alicia, and Kass on the cover. Wow…Kenny looks HOT! That green dress goes with her so well! Wait…why is she on a magazine with Alicia and Kass?

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny and I finished eating and drinking and we decided to take an underground subway. We were going to go across the whole city but it would take hours, so we took the faster way. We walked to the underground stairs and rushed down before the subway would leave. The subway was filling up with people and before I could even get in, some guy bumped into me and I got a vision.

*Vision*

I saw Kass in a pretty dress, and she was all dressed up. Wow she looked pretty. Then she was on a yacht and some French guy introduced her as his date.

*End of Vision*

What? She went on a date with a French guy or is going on a date!

The vision made me freeze up and Benny got on the subway and he was motioning me to come in, but by the time I made it, the doors closed on me and the subway left! Now we are all separated!

_**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters Soon! Please comment!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia's P.O.V

I was curled up in my satin sheets and my head was under the soft plush pillow. I was so comfortable there and it was so warm, I had the best sleep on this bed, but my thoughts were interrupted by "Wake up! Wake up!" Ugh! Camille's stupid stepmother always ruins everything! She barged into my room and took the pillow off my head and flung the blankets off of me bringing a slight cool breeze to my body.

"Wake up!" She screamed. "Get ready in your polo outfit!"

"Polo? What the heck is that?" I asked.

She laughed hysterically. "Like you don't know!" She said. She walked to a desk in the room and brought me a Polo magazine and I, well Camille was on the cover. She was wearing the Polo outfit that was set out for me on the chair and she was next to a brown chestnut horse.

"Honey you have been a Polo champion for years!" "My stepmom" said walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

It's great to have a life like this but you have to wake up so early and attend many things!

I got up and changed into my outfit. I'm surprise every piece of clothing Camille owns fits me!

I walked downstairs to find Kenny and Kass waiting at the door wearing floral dresses. Kennedy was wearing a green and blue floral dress with black strapped heels and a huge hat and Kass was wearing a lavender floral dress with white heels and a big hat. I was the only one wearing a Polo outfit.

"Aren't you guys playing too?" I asked. They looked around to see if anyone was there. No sight of anyone.

"Camille, well you, are a Polo champion and you are playing against Stephan's family." Kass said.

"We are just sitting and watching with the others at the tea table or something." Kenny said.

I groaned. "I don't even know how to play Polo!" I said.

"All you do is ride on your horse and you have this long mallet and there is a ball on the ground and you have to hit the ball with your mallet away from the competitor. It's like soccer but fancier." Kenny said.

"It sounds easy enough, I've played soccer." I said.

Then butlers, maids, and "my stepmother" walked out the door ushering us out the door to a limo. We headed to the limo and we headed to Prince Stephan's family's vacation house in Paris. We sat down and there was an awkward silence in the car. We finally arrived at Prince Stephan's vacation home and we parked in the back where there was a huge beautiful garden with a fountain, a huge table filled with tea and many sweets, also a huge open field where I guess we are going to play Polo at, there was also a stable were many horses were staying. We stepped out and Kenny and Kass were escorted to the table with the tea and sweets were. I was led to the stable to go claim my horse Hexen. What kind of person names there horse Hexen?

"Hello everyone, thank you for attending my son's Polo party." A woman in her 40's said standing up from the table. "Now let the Polo game begin!"

"Ok go grab Hexen." "My stepmother" said. I walked to the stable and looked for the horse that I saw on the magazine. Luckily there was a gold plaque that said Hexen on it. He seemed like a strong and loyal horse. I let him out and on his left hip there were scars. What could have happened?

"Camille here is your whip." "My stepmother" said.

"My whip?" I asked.

"Yes your whip to make Hexen go faster." She said walking out of the stable. I decided to leave the whip alone. I led Hexen outside, but before I gave him an apple for energy. We walked outside and I saw Kass and Kenny looking at me from the table in their fancy outfits sipping tea as the others were sipping champagne. I was hoisted on to my horse and I was given my mallet and the ball was set on the floor.

"1, 2, 3 Go!" I man said popping a bottle of champagne. Ok, Alicia I can do this!

Kenny's P.O.V

We were sitting at a huge table with many treats such as scones, cookies, crème brule, and more! We were given beautiful china cups with a choice of berry tea, or chamomile. People kept offering us champagne, they obviously don't know we are under age! We refused and kept sipping our tea. I grabbed a couple scones and waited for the game to play. A bottle of champagne was popped and Alicia's horse was riding off. She grabbed her mallet and hit the ball. The crowd cheered.

"Yay! Go Camille!" Kass rooted.

"shhh! Sit down!" Camille's stepmom said.

Kass sat down awkwardly and obviously didn't know she wasn't supposed to do that.

Then Stephan hit the ball hardly at Alicia almost hitting her face but she ducked luckily. Gosh Stephan plays rough! Then Alicia's horse ran to the ball and she was going to make a hard hit to the goal, she swung her mallet very hard and the ball went flying in the air and it was coming towards us. We all ducked and screamed. Then it hit an ice cooler that was filled with champagne that was behind Camille's stepmom, and all of the bottles popped and champagne flowed over like a fountain. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Then the horse went crazy and ran away from the field and ran to the stable.

"This is a disgrace! I thought she was a champion?" Stephan's mom yelled.

Oh no, poor Alicia…

Alicia's P.O.V

My horse just went out of control and ran to the stable, Hexen stopped in front of the basket of apples. Wow Camille must never feed him. I got off of him and gave him an apple. He ate it happily and I got his brush and started brushing his mane. Then an angry Stephan barged in at the stables.

"What was that?" He screamed.

"What was what?" I asked not making eye contact with him.

"You completely were awful at Polo!" He said.

"And…." I said.

"And? Now my family thinks you suck!" He screamed.

I said nothing and kept brushing Hexen's mane.

"Look, the only reason why I want to marry you is because both of our families are very wealthy and if we get married all together we get very rich, meaning I can have so much money!" He said with eyes widened. "Aren't you doing the same?"

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alicia's P.O.V

He wants to marry Camille just for her money? That is so messed up!

I slapped him really hard on his cheek.

"Owww!" He screamed. "What was that for?"

"For marrying me just for my money!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about! You are Camille Owens; everyone knows you're a mean little snobby brat, who just loves money!"

There are some really messed up people in the world!

"Also your stepmom and my mom agreed about doing this for money!" He said. "Didn't your stepmother tell you?"

"Um…yes, she did." I said unsure.

"Are you ok? You've been acting like you don't know what's going on." He said.

"I'm perfectly fine! Gosh!" I said walking out of the stables.

I walked outside and walked on the grass to the table, Camille's stepmother came to me.

"What happened out there? You were awful!" She screamed.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Honey, you're a champion! What kind of skills were those? I don't want my son dating a useless girl!" Stephan's mother said.

"I just couldn't focus." I said. "I'll wait in the car."

I walked away disappointed. Now this is going to be on the cover of a bunch of magazines! Now the real Camille Owens is going to put me in jail for sure!

As I walked away Kass and Kenny ran after me.

"Alicia, what happened?" Kenny asked.

I turned around.

"What happened was this whole family thinks Camille is a failure and now I know I'm going to be put into jail for sure! When Camille finds out she will kill me for ruining her reputation!" I said.

"Well, we are all going to be in jail eventually." Kass said.

I shot her a look.

"What? It's true!" Kass said.

"I just want to go back to the house." I said. "Plus Kass you have to go to that date with Pierre!"

"Ugh! I completely forgot!" Kass screamed.

We walked to the limo and the driver drove us back to the house. When we arrived I huge flower bouquet was in a huge vase, and there was a note on the side.

I took the note and read it aloud…

_Dear, Kenny_

_You are beautiful, and are as sweet as the nectar from a flower. Please join me for a lovely evening on the top of the Eiffel Tower on Thursday._

_Angus_

Kenny groaned.

"This guy is like stalking me!" Kenny yelled. "How does he know where I am?"

Kass and I shrugged.

"I'll just go to tell him that I don't like him." Kenny said walking to her room.

I walked to my room and plopped myself on the bed and await the consequences "my stepmother" will lecture me with.

Kassandra's P.O.V

While everyone was going to relax, I had to get ready from my date. Ugh! I took a shower, and got my hair down the way it always is and it was wavy and it spilled over my shoulders. I slipped on a black strapless dress that went up to my knees and it had a black bow on the side. I also wore heels and a golden locket. I walked down the grand stair case and waited for him to arrive.

*20 minutes later*

Pierre arrived and he greeted me with a kiss on the hand.

"Bon jour." He said.

"Uh….hi." I said awkwardly.

"Shall we?" He said with his arm out. I awkwardly linked my arm with his and we strolled outside to his car. He had other friends inside his car too. I sat inside and I was in the passenger seat and he drove as his friends were in the back. It was an awkward ride their since he kept talking to his friends. When we arrived I saw this big beautiful yacht and many twinkly lights lit up the area. We stepped onto the boat and I was escorted to a table. All of Pierre's friends sat down and Pierre stood up with me.

"Everyone this is my date Kassandra." He said in his French accent.

"Nice choice Pierre." A man said. Choice? I'm not something you choose!

He sat down and I did the same. Then a waitress came out with a bottle of wine. She was about to pour me some but I stopped her.

"Kassandra its Paris! It doesn't matter if you drink or not." Pierre said swigging his glass.

"It's fine, I don't drink." I said. The waitress smiled and left.

The whole entire time Pierre didn't even talk to me! He invited me just to show off and nothing! It was so awkward since I didn't talk at all; Pierre was just laughing and talking to his friends. Then the waitress came out to pick up our dishes but she accidently knocked off Pierre's glass.

"What are you doing?" He screamed at her. "You're a stupid useless waitress! Why did we even hire you? No pay for you tonight!"

She quietly picked up the cup and plates, she had a hand full. I decided to help her.

"I'll help you." I said taking the plates away from her hands and taking it inside the boat's kitchen. I helped her wash them and we talked a little and it turned out Pierre was some drama king who cares mostly about himself and alcohol. He is a strange teenager! I didn't want to see or sit with Pierre anymore, so I decided to sit at the back of the boat.

I looked up at the beautiful sky that was lit with stars. Then I thought, I know I was mad at Ethan but, I still love him to death! I couldn't help but think about him the whole night! He really is the best boyfriend ever; I wonder what he was doing now?

Ethan's P.O.V

Great we got lost in Paris! We're all split up and I have nowhere to stay either! Great!

Benny's P.O.V

Oh-no! E and I got split up at the subway station! Now I don't know what to do! E is usually the brains of the group. I guess I'll sleep at the station….

Rory's P.O.V

Flying through Paris is great, but I wish I can share it with Kenny. I could be with her and have a girlfriend for once. It's not fair that all my buds have girlfriends and I don't!

_**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment! Also check out TheCheerleaderWannabe's new Harry Styles love story called Isn't She Lovely!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kennedy's P.O.V

Ugh! Today was the day I had to tell Angus the truth! He is going to be so upset, but he needs to know the truth. I got up and showered and changed to get it over with faster. I decided to fly there today; I was too lazy to walk all the way to the Eiffel tower! I walked to the balcony of my room and jumped off and now I was free falling for 11 seconds and then I let my wings out! I flew through the air and the air going through my hair felt amazing! I loved the feeling of being able to fly.

Rory's P.O.V

Wow! I've been flying through Paris from 4 in the morning till 10 in the morning. Me being a hot vampire dude can lose track of time. I landed behind an alley. I walked out of it and walked the streets of Pairs. I was close to the Eiffel tower again; I walked around and saw another magazine with the girls on it. Ok what is going on? Are the secretly foreign or something?

Benny's P.O.V

Last night was rough! Sleeping on a subway bench isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. I walked out of the station to find a newsstand beside me. It had Alicia on the cover again! The magazine said _Camille Owens Necklace Auction Tomorrow at 1 it Shall be Filmed! _That's it! I'll see Alicia tomorrow and ask what's going on!

Ethan's P.O.V

It turns out that guy was named Pierre! A magazine said brother of some rich French guy asked out Canadian friend of Camille. I thought she wouldn't cheat on me? I have to talk to her soon!...I know the perfect thing to do to get her.

Kennedy's P.O.V

I finally landed on the Eiffel tower. Luckily no one saw me! Phew! Then finally someone tapped my shoulder. It was Angus.

"Hello mate!" He said smiling.

"Angus we need to talk." I said.

"Why talk when we can do something else…." He said. Now his eyes turned red and he flashed fangs at me! OMG! He is a vampire! He came at me and tried to bite me! Luckily since no one was around I jumped and flew in the air and tried to get away from him, but he flew up too! Ugh! I completely forgot, vampires can fly! I flew away from him and tried to take a punch at him but he grabbed my fist and pulled my arm bringing me to him. My only hope left was to scream for help!

Rory's P.O.V

I was walking around the city until my vampire hearing heard someone crying for help. It's time for RV! I flew up in the air and went closer to the shadow figure when I came closer; I saw Kenny and some guy about to bite her! I flew fast enough to stop the guy. I pushed the guy away from her and Kenny fell to the floor. I punched the guy with my vampire strength and we were fighting in the air now! Then I punched him again pushing him away from me. I found a piece of wood on the floor and I quickly grabbed it and staked him causing him to die! I threw the stake off the edge of the tower; it freaked me out to hold it. Then I flew to Kenny.

"Kenny are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me strangely. "Rory? What are you doing here?" She asked

_**Thanks for Reading! Please comment! More Chapters soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Rory's P.O.V

Dang it! She wasn't supposed to see me without my mustache! I quickly grabbed the black marker out of my pocket and drew it on quickly. Then I turned around and faced her.

"What's on your face?" Kenny asked.

"It's my mustache. You like?" I asked.

"Um….It looks like marker is drawn on your face." Kenny said. Dang it!

"Uh….well…..I-I…" She cut me off.

"Never mind that! What are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Ok the truth is, Ethan, Benny, and I didn't want you guys dating a hot French guy…..with a mustache." I said. "Also I kind of drew the mustache on my face to impress you."

Then out of nowhere she kissed me on the lips! Her lips were soft and sweet! Our lips moved together perfectly. Then we pulled away.

"You smell like strawberries." I said love strucked

She giggled. "Thanks. You poor thing. You must of have slept on the streets." Kenny said.

"Ya, I have." I said.

"Come on." She said flying.

"Wow! How do you fly?" I asked.

"Because I'm a fairy and I know you're a vampire, so follow me." Kenny said.

I smiled and flew with her.

Alicia's P.O.V

That stupid stepmother of Camille's always ruins my sleep. She came in my room and sat on my bed.

"Honey tomorrow is the day of the auction!" She said.

"Ok.." I said.

"Also it's the day were Stephan is going to propose to you in front of the cameras to make the whole city know!" She said.

"What?" I yelled.

"I know it's exciting so get some rest." She said while she left.

Oh-no! They need to know the truth soon and fast!

Ethan's P.O.V

I have a plan to meet Kass somewhere, but I need to send her something but I don't know where she is. I grabbed the picture of Kass from my backpack and showed people the picture. Then this fancy French guy passed by.

"Um, excuse me have you seen this girl." I asked.

"No. sorry!" He said walking away.

I sighed. This is going to harder than I thought. It's no use. We are just going to have to wait until they come back. I sat on the step of some house. Then someone nudged me.

"Excuse me! No people can sit on the steps of Camille Owens house." The guard said.

"Oh sorry." I said walking up. I walked away until I saw someone like Kass walk out of that giant house to a coffee stand. I ran to her. But then she grabbed her coffee and went back to the house. She didn't see me. Why is she at the giant house were Camille Owens lives?

Benny's P.O.V

Ok! Now is the time to use some magic! I opened my spell book and found the perfect thing! I said the spell and a floating swarm of fog gathered together and it was swirling around and then the middle of the fog had a picture coming up. It was Alicia in this huge house! It wasn't too far from where I was. This spell is kind of like a crystal ball except its fog!

Kennedy's P.O.V

I flew to the balcony of the room and I let Rory in. Then I heard footsteps coming from the door.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Probably one of the maids." I said.

"Maids?" He asked. "Why are you in this huge house anyway?"

Before I could explain I opened the door and creped out the door to see who was coming. I should tell the girls about Rory. Then I saw Alicia with very fancy clothing and sunglasses and her hair made up. I thought she was asleep. …..OMG! The real Camille is back!

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

I covered his mouth.

"Shhh! There is this girl that can't know where here!" I said.

He nodded and kept quiet. I ran across the hall to Alicia's room. Luckily Kass was there too.

"You guys! Camille is here!" I said.

"Of course she is she's right here." Kass chuckled as she pointed to Alicia.

"No! The real Camille is back! I saw her!" I said.

Their eyes widened.

"We're all gonna go to jail!" Kass yelled.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Alicia's P.O.V

Oh-no! We shouldn't have done this! Now we are all going to be put into jail! Then there was someone trying to open the door.

"Oh-no! This is the end!" Kass said.

"No it won't! I'll just be her for one more day until the auction." I said. "Knowing her she would donate the money from it to herself!" I said.

"What do you mean donate money?" Kenny asked.

"Well the money from this necklace that is going to be auctioned is going to be donated to a children's hospital or for orphans but knowing Camille she will steal the money for herself and Stephan." I said.

"We can't let her do that." Kass said.

"I know what to do!" Kenny said.

Kass raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kass asked.

"Ok Rory and I jump Camille and we tie her to a chair and lock her in a room. Then we will let her out after the auction and we will explain everything!" Kenny said.

"Rory?" Kass and I screamed at the same time.

"Oh ya, I forgot to mention I ran into Rory today and he's in my guest room right now!" Kenny said.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"Because he didn't want some guys to flirt with us and stuff. Also they wanted us to be safe." Kenny said.

"Us?" Kass asked.

"Oh ya Benny and Ethan are somewhere here too." Kenny said.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "Everything is falling apart! We're going to be put into jail and then they'll send Benny, Rory, and Ethan back to Canada and we will be separated forever!"

"Well we still have Kenny's plan." Kass said.

"Well, it may sound stupid but, it's the only way it will work." I said. "Kenny go get Rory and explain the plan."

She went on my balcony and flew around the building to get to her window since Camille was trying to get in her room.

As we waited we heard.

"Open up! You stupid maids! Don't you dare steal my things!" Camille said.

We kept quiet then finally Rory and Kenny flew in together with locked hands.

"I'm guessing you guys are already dating." Kass said.

They both blushed a hard red shade.

"Ok Rory are you ready?" Kenny asked.

"Yup, but before we go, just in case we don't make it, I need to do one thing." Rory said.

"What?" Kenny asked. Rory dipped her and he kissed her with much passion. Then they pulled away.

"Ok let's do this!" Rory said.

Kennedy's P.O.V

Camille kept knocking on the door and we had to quickly get her. On the count of three Rory and I ran to her and held her in a tight grip, Rory obviously used his vampire strength.

"Get your hands off of me you peasants! Once I report you I'll get you two in jail!" Camille said.

We went to my room and got the chair and Rory pushed her down to the chair and I tied the rope around her then I tightly knotted it. We stuffed a small towel in her mouth to keep her shut!

"Wow! I feel very criminal like!" Rory said.

"Me too Rory, me too." I said locking the door.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I walked to my room to rest a little, there was too much going on, and I almost fainted!

I walked into my room to see a maid setting a vase of flowers on the table.

"Oh, this came for you Madame." She said leaving.

"Oh, thank you." I said as she closed the door.

I walked up to the bouquet and there was a note. It said…

_Hello Darling, meet me under the Eiffel Tower at 2 in the afternoon._

_Love, _

_Pierre._

I sighed.

I better go. I can't keep a secret about me having a boyfriend. I should go tell him about Ethan.

It's 1 now, so I'll go get dressed.

I took a shower and changed into a pretty black and white Polk a dot casual dress and headed outside.

As I walked out there, there were people with cameras asking me about some rumors of Camille and Stephan getting married. I just hurried and ran off to the Eiffel Tower. When I arrived there was no sign of Pierre. I just waited until he came. Then a couple minutes later I heard someone behind me say, "Bon Jour."

I sighed.

"Pierre listen I need to tell you something…." But before I finished I turned around and saw Ethan!

"Ethan?" I asked with a smile beginning to form on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know you were mad at me back at White Chapel, but I care about you and I don't want anything to interfere with our relationship. Also Sarah, Jessie, Zack, and Keanah are still after you." Ethan said.

"So you sent me the flowers?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Wait, how do you know who Pierre is?" I asked.

He shot me a look. "I had a vision." He said annoyed.

"Oh….." I said.

"But we'll discuss that later." He said.

I smiled and I ran to his arms and kissed him with passion. I felt him smiling under the kiss. Then we pulled away.

"So you want to go up to the Eiffel tower and you know…kiss." He said quietly and shyly.

"I would but Kenny, Alicia, and I could get in jail if we don't fix something!" I said.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"I'll explain later!" I said taking his hand and running back to the mansion.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, this story is a continuation of Ethan, Benny, Rory, Alicia, and Kass's adventures. Also Kenny is a new girl that will appear in there other adventures as well. **

**~Kassandra **

Ethan's P.O.V

We were running through the streets of Paris and Kass led me to the huge mansion I passed by yesterday! The guard let her in and she dragged me through huge doors and halls of many rooms. Then she finally stopped at this room. She opened the doors to show Kenny and Rory.

"Hey dude!" Rory said. "I see you got a way of finding Kass."

"Ya, but what's going on?" I asked.

"Ok, so there is this girl who looks exactly like Alicia, but we ran in to her at our old hotel's public restroom." Kass said.

"Also she was leaving to New York so she left and then when we left the restroom everyone mistaken Alicia as this girl Camille." Kenny said.

"That explains the magazine business." I said.

"Ya, but now we are going to be thrown into jail!" Kass whined.

"Oh no! RV isn't going to let my ladies be thrown into jail!" Rory said. "Especially my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Kenny asked with a smile.

"Oh…..uh….."Rory stuttered.

She ran up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Rory!" She said giving him a hug.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" Rory said smiling. Then he gave me a fist bump.

Kass smiled and rolled her eyes.

Then we heard knocking and screaming from the other door. I walked up to the door to open it.

"Uh, Ethan I don't think you should do that." Kenny said.

But I already opened the door to see Alicia wearing fancy clothing tied to a chair and had tape on her mouth.

I gave them all a look.

"Ya, that's Camille," Kass said. "Alicia's look alike."

Then Alicia walked in wearing a fancy dress while wearing a huge diamond necklace.

"Ok, you guys I'm going to do this auction thing now and then we will bring Camille out and then people will think she was hosting the auction the whole time!" Alicia said. "Then we will leave back home as soon as we can before we get caught!"

Alicia glanced at me. Then her face fell.

"Benny didn't come." Alicia asked.

"We don't know where he is." I said.

"Well ok, just tell me if he comes." Alicia said walking away.

Then Camille's tape fell off her mouth and she yelled from her chair,

"You stupid imposter! Untie me now! I'm calling the police now!" Camille yelled.

"Ok gotta go!" Alicia said walking out of the door as fast as she can.

"Well what now?" Kenny asked.

"Want to look around the mansion?" Kass asked.

"Sure." Rory and I said.

Benny's P.O.V

I was walking the streets of Paris and then I finally ended up at the huge house. I was walking by the gate but then these guards stopped me.

"No trespassing!" The guard yelled.

"But I know a girl who lives there!" I said.

He poked his huge stick thing at me and made me leave.

Then I knew what to do!

"Hey look! It's Justin Bieber!" I yelled.

"Where?" The guard yelled as he ran away to search for him.

He-he idiot!

Kennedy's P.O.V

We walked back to my room after showing the guys around the house. When we opened the door to see if Camille stayed put, she was gone! The rope was untied and the chair was on the floor broken!

"Wow! Chick has got some anger issues!" Rory said.

_**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters up soon! Please Comment!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Benny's P.O.V

As I walked into the huge house I saw a bunch of people running in and out of the house. What the heck is going on? Then I saw Alicia! She was wearing some fancy clothing but her hair was all messed up, she looked like she got jumped or something.

"Alicia!" I yelled to her.

She just kept walking around the house angrily. I ran to her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Alicia what's going on? Everyone here thinks your some chick named Camille Owens." I said. Then I cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Then we pulled away.

Then she looked at me for a second and then she slapped me really hard!

"Where the heck can I find a freaking phone around here to call the police!" Alicia said with a French accent.

Then Alicia came down the stairs again wearing a pretty dress and her hair was nicely combed down. Wait? How is she there, but she just left?

"Benny!" Alicia screamed. She ran all the way to me. Then she kissed me with much passion.

"I'll explain everything later." Alicia said walking away.

I'll never understand a girl!

Camille's P.O.V

Stupid imposter, stupid boy who kissed me, stupid friends of that imposter, stupid everything! I finally found a phone to call the police. A couple minutes later they rushed through the doors. I led them to the room they locked me in.

Ethan's P.O.V

We were panicking like crazy! How did she escape? Then suddenly we heard Camille's voice saying…..

"In that room is were those stupid kids locked me in!" Camille screamed.

"Oh-no! Guys quick! Go to the balcony!" Kenny yelled.

We all rushed to the balcony as Kenny and Rory flew off of it.

"You guys they can still see you!" Rory exclaimed.

"You have to carefully walk on the ledge of the house." Kenny said.

Kass's eyes widened.

"B-but it's really high up here! What if I fall! It's a four story house!" Kass screamed.

"Don't worry I got you." I said.

I climbed over the balcony and carefully moved across the ledge of the side of the house.

Kass climbed off the balcony onto the ledge as soon as she stepped on the narrow ledge she grabbed my hand quickly.

"Ok just don't look down!" I said.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die…." Kass kept repeating as the grip of her hand tightened.

As we were struggling, Kenny and Rory were just flying around in the air with ease.

Then we herd Camille….

"They should be in here!" Camille screamed.

"Madame there is no one in here." A cop said.

"The balcony! They must be there!" She screamed. Then she appeared on the balcony. She turned her head and saw us!

"There here!" She screamed running back inside to get the cops.

As I looked down I saw a truck filled with pillows and the guy parked it there just recently. I know what I have to do.

"Kassandra do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course why?" She asked.

I had to do it I let go of her hand and pushed her down and now she was free falling.

"Dude! Why are you committing suicide to your own girlfriend?" Rory asked.

Kassandra's P.O.V

What the heck? I thought Ethan loved me? Why would he push me off a 4 story ledge? This was it, I'm going to die. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was laying on soft plush pillows. What the….

Then suddenly Ethan came flying down and fell on the pillows as well.

"Why did you push me off a 4 story ledge?" I screamed angrily.

"You said you trusted me, and we almost got into jail if Camille showed the cops were we were." Ethan said.

"Oh….well…thanks for saving me from getting into jail!" I said giving him a hug.

"No problem!" He chuckled.

Then I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey you kids! Get out of my truck, I don't want any teenagers making out here!" The truck driver said.

Ethan and I blushed slightly and got out of the truck.

Then Kenny and Rory flew down to join us. Then Alicia was rushing out of the house as she went into a limo. Then Benny came out.

"BENNY?" We all screamed.

"Hey there!" He said. "Is Alicia ok, she is acting really weird?"

"Well explain later! First we have to stop the proposal!" Kenny yelled.

"Proposal?" Benny screamed.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Alicia's P.O.V

I was sent to go in a limo and was taken to where the auction is being held. On the way there I was surprised and happy to see Benny! He made me forget about the worries of facing the press and telling them the truth. As we parked I took a deep breath and walked out as I was blinded by flashing lights. Then in another limo Stephan came out and came to me and linked arms with me as we walked into the building for the auction.

Benny's P.O.V

Proposal? She's getting married!

"What do you mean by proposal?" I asked.

"Well, all of France thinks Alicia is some wealthy chick named Camille Owens and Alicia took her place as Camille went on a trip to New York." Kenny said.

"But now she came back and got us and now the police is probably after us now!" Kass said.

"Well she is going to do this auction because the money will donate to a charity but Camille would probably keep the money for herself." Kenny said.

"We have to go stop her now!" I yelled. "I don't want you guys to go to jail!"

We ran off as Kenny and Rory flew there. Lucky!

We finally got there as we opened the doors we awkwardly walked to a chair, but Alicia wasn't up on the stage yet.

Alicia's P.O.V

I was ready to go up on stage as I walked out, I saw Benny, Kenny, Alicia, Ethan, and Rory! I stepped out as the announcer started.

"This lovely necklace being modeled by Camille Owens is a genuine blue diamond, with 50 karat diamonds surrounded by it. We will start the bidding at 50,000 dollars." The announcer said.

He smacked his mallet and began.

People were going on and on! Some said 100,000, some even said 1,000,000!

I couldn't focus I kept thinking of how Stephan is going to propose.

Then suddenly Stephan stood up from his chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Before we continue, I have something to say." Stephan said.

He walked over to me and got down on one knee.

"Camille, I know we haven't known each other for that long but…I love you!" Stephan lied.

"Will you marry….." Stephan began until….

"Stop!" Benny ran screaming.

Everyone gasped.

Then Kenny, Rory, Kass, and Ethan walked in too.

"Step away from my girlfriend!" Benny yelled.

Dang it!

"Girlfriend?" Everyone gasped.

"Ya! Tell them Alicia!" Benny said.

"Who the heck is Alicia?" Camille's stepmother said.

I took in a deep breath.

"Ok look, I'm not Camille." I began.

Everyone gasped. Why does everyone have to gasp all the time?

"I was mistaken to be her, but she left on a trip to New York and I took her place for a little while." I said.

There was an awkward silence until…..

"Arrest that imposter now!" Camille screamed.

Then the police ran to me and grabbed my arms and put them behind me. Then they went to Kass, Kenny, Ethan, Rory, and Benny and put their hands behind them as well.

"Finally! Now we can continue the auction and _I_ can get my money." Camille blurted out.

"Wait! Your money?" Her stepmother said.

"Well of course! I'm filthy rich and I can choose were the money goes!" Camille said.

Then the cops let us go and they went to Camille.

"Madame. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to arrest you for stealing." A cop said.

"Stealing? Stealing what?" Camille screamed.

"Yes! The money is supposed to go to charity and you were going to steal it for yourself." A cop said.

"What? Don't arrest her!" Stephan said.

"Oh shut it! You guys wanted to marry each other just to become richer since your both wealthy!" I said.

Then the cops got Stephan.

"You two are coming with us!" The cops said taking them away.

"Well, I guess taking her place was actually good for charity!" Kass said.

"Yup!" I said.

"Would you like to stay here with us? Maybe help all of Europe, just as what Camille was supposed to do." Camille's stepmom said.

"Heck no! You're just as bad as her!" I said walking to Benny.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters soon! Please comment!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Alicia's P.O.V

Well, this crazy trip turned out good after all! Camille got arrested for being devious; Kenny got a boyfriend, a stupid one! And Kass and Ethan stopped fighting finally and made up!

"So shall we go home?" Benny asked.

"Ya, I can't take up anymore drama from this city!" I said.

"Ya, it's supposed to be a very romantic city but, it causes too much drama!" Kass said linking arms with Ethan.

"Well, let's go home." Benny said. "Ok, gather around."

With just a wave of my wand we were home in a flash! We ended up at my house and my mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" My mom said. "So how was your trip?"

"It was good!" I said.

"Some drama." Kenny added.

"But it turned out to be an interesting and romantic (looks at Ethan) trip!" Kass said pecking Ethan's cheek.

Benny pulled me close to him.

"Well that's good! Glad you enjoyed!" My mom said walking into the living room.

"Ok, we can't tell our parents about the whole commotion that happened there." Kenny said.

We all nodded.

"Uh….Alicia….why is E news saying three girls took the place of a wealthy daughter in Paris! The girls look like Kenny, Kass, and you." My mom said.

"Uhhh….." I stuttered.

"Camille stated that when she gets out of jail she will fine each of the girls and boys $100,000,000 fine when she sees them." The T.V said.

"Oh…look at the time, I've got to go!" We all said running away from my mom.

"Well at least all this crazy commotion will end now!" Kenny said.

"Well in White Chapel…it will happen again soon!" We all said except Kenny.

**The End**


	18. Thank You and The End

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for loving my story! I love reading the reviews you write me (Well except the rude ones I've received) Also thank you to my supporters, who supported me during some tough times during this story! But I love you all sooo much! Hopefully the gang's next adventure will be a spring break adventure when some unlikely guests return!**

**~Kassandra**


End file.
